


Romani Archaman - First date

by annitrn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annitrn/pseuds/annitrn
Summary: For this scenario I chose the Clock Tower in London, where Romani and you work at, because let’s be honest: Chaldea doesn’t provide many possibilities to have a proper date





	Romani Archaman - First date

**Author's Note:**

> For this scenario I chose the Clock Tower in London, where Romani and you work at, because let’s be honest: Chaldea doesn’t provide many possibilities to have a proper date

It had finally been knocking-off time, just one day after the incident that would always be the Top 1 in his personal Hall of Shame. Just one day after he had invited you out for a coffee. And maybe a dinner afterwards. With him. If you wanted to.

His voice had been slightly hoarse from swallowing the lump in his throat, as he watched your eyes widen a fraction at his sudden invitation, spots of gold dancing and sparkling with glee in your irises, when you smiled at him. You tilted your head in the subtle way that always made his heart thudding almost painfully, a sudden rush of happiness and anxiety filling his heart in that second.

‘ _Romani, are you asking me out on a date? We just had coffee break after all’_ , you lifted the mug in your right hand, laughing good-naturedly as his face turned scarlet with embarrassment. Glancing at you slack-jawed Romani felt his face heating up like a hot oven, as he contemplated to leave the town, cast off his identity and start off somewhere new. Just as he was trying to calculate his chances of surviving a jump out of the next window, you leaned forwards and placed a hand on his arm as you tried to suppress your giggles.

_‘I would love to go for a coffee with you. How about tomorrow afternoon?’_

»»————-　✼　————-««

It was a bright sunlit day, hot and cloudless, the first day of summer when you met up at Covent Garden. The warm summer sun was beating up on his head relentlessly and once again Romani regretted his decision to grow his hair out, even though he always forgot about it whenever you gently ruffled through his hair, a gesture that was so intimate yet trivial at the same time it always made him wonder what you really thought of him, felt for him.

He had long realized his feelings for you but never dared to act on them as he always felt that you were beyond him, a miracle painted across the face of his world. Only there for him to be loved and admired but out of his reach. From the moment you had met, he had instinctively known that you would become someone very dear to him, that you would change his world. And the more he got to know you, the closer you got, the more his feelings for you had grown.

Of course he had tried his best to view you as nothing more but a precious, treasured friend and colleague. But the way his heart kicked up a notch whenever you smiled at him, the way his heart thumped restlessly in his chest, threatening to burst out of its ribcage, whenever your nose scrunched up while laughing or whenever you hummed to old songs when you were engrossed in your work, spoke volumes. It was nice being your friend, but it wasn’t close to being enough and he knew it but didn’t dare to overstep the boundaries he had set for himself.

And sooner than he realized everything he did had partly been because of you.

Unable to untie himself from you, not his heart, mind or any other part of him he had settled with loving you in secret until yesterday. When he had acted on a sudden whim upon joking around with you during break, your joyous laugh ringing in his ears like bells, making it hard not to feel those emotions he had tried so hard to keep hidden until the words just sputtered out of him.

»»————-　✼　————-««

_‘Well, at least you had agreed to the date_ ’, Romani thought to himself as he looked on his watch for the 7th time in 3 minutes. You were late, but considering the stack of paperwork that had piled up on your desk, he wasn’t surprised. Just when he was about to call and ask you if you needed any help, he spotted a familiar figure leaving the metro station in a hurry, a light summer breeze wind tousling your hair as you ran towards him. Slightly breathless you stopped in front of him, an apologetically smile and rosy blush spreading on your cheeks that were adorning your bonny features, that made his heart leap in his chest.

‘ _I’m sorry I’m late’_ , you apologized as Romani held the door open for you, the smell of freshly brewed coffee and sweet sugary cupcakes with rich fondant toppings tickling your nose, ‘ _You should’ve seen Rin and Luvia fight again. Jeez, they almost managed to break my table. And each other’s legs But not on my watch! I sent them cleaning the girl’s bathrooms, maybe that will teach them something!’_

Romani couldn’t help but laugh at your exasperated state, the way your nose scrunched up in contrast to your devious smirk as you told him about their punishment.  _You really are the most amazing human being I’ve ever met_. He ordered Latte for you while you kept on blabbering happily. Hot, creamy and with a subtle note of hazelnut. Just the way you liked it. Guiding you to a table far away from traffic noise and noisy chatter, Romani finally felt himself relaxing, his shoulders visibly slackening as he watched you smile contently while sipping on your coffee.

He wanted to touch your hair, tug the loose strands behind your ear, run his fingers through it, kiss your full lips that still had some frothy milk on them. All he had to do was lean forwards. But instead he forced his fingers into submission, fidgeting around with his mug as you enjoyed the warm summer sun playing over your skin, smiles and laughter filling the air as the hours passed by.

As the sun cast its golden rays over the city, painting the sky in orange and fire red, he walked you home. At some point your fingers had laced into each other, your smaller more delicate hand fitting perfectly and completing the space left in his. He couldn’t help but marvel at how soft and smooth they were, when you suddenly stopped moving, turning around to face him. His chest was rumbling almost painfully as your passionate eyes pulled him, as if searching deep into his soul.

_‘How much longer do I have to wait for you?_ ’ you asked quietly, a sudden hint of sadness in your voice as you reached for his other hand.

Romani’s face turned bright red immediately, trying to get a hold of your words. He couldn’t breathe as he took in your features, long dark eyelashes fluttering as you shifted your gaze away from him and then back to him, meeting his stare with your striking eyes. Something like insecurity flickered through them, ripping his breath from his lungs.

‘ _I-I’m not..’_  he stuttered, but broke off when he saw you narrowing your eyes in disappointment. He paused for a second, taking in all the details about your face that he never got tired of: the tiny golden spots in your bright and clear eyes, framed by long ebony eyelashes, the lips that always held a smile, a smile that made him feel happy about being alive, though they were pressed together to a frown now.

‘ _You know that I care deeply about you’_ , he gave in to his heart, feeling like a huge weight got lifted of his shoulders. ‘ _You always shone so brightly and I didn’t want to lose a friend as precious as you. So for a long time I convinced myself that just being your friend would be enough for me but-’_

‘ _But it’s not, isn’t it?’_ , you finished his trail of thoughts for him, a knowing smile playing on your lips now.

_‘Because it is the same for me.’_

Romani gasped. You had said it and now there was no going back anymore.

_‘You could have anyone else in the world, and you choose me?’,_ he asked, his emerald eyes filled with doubt.

‘ _Yes, you big lovable dork. For far longer than you could imagine’,_  you laughed, the words he had hoped you’d say making his heart sing with relief and joy. His expression changed, giving way to a genuine blush and a wide smile emerging on his lips.

_‘Just when I-’_ ,he whispered with an emotionally choked voice, his deep green eyes now beaming with happiness, but you cut whatever he had wanted to say off effectively when you went on your tip-toes and pressed your smiling lips against his. His heart was beating loudly in his chest as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around your back to pull you closer, the warmth and softness of your lips sending a current through his trembling body. He lost all ability to breathe when he felt your hands on the back of his neck playing with his hair. Not that breathing was necessary anyway.

When you finally pulled away, his face was glowing brighter than ever and his mouth curved up into a blissful smile, not even trying to hide how relieved and happy he was.

‘ _Coffee?’_ , you grinned.

‘ _Coffee.’_ , he agreed.


End file.
